


It’s like the first time all over again

by Xerxia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Mockingjay, Smut, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxia/pseuds/Xerxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompts in Panem farewell tour Day 4: Lust (or in this case ‘smut with very little substance’).  Everlark find each other again in the early days of new parenthood.  Canon compliant. From the "You'll Be in my Heart" universe. </p><p>Rated M for fairly graphic sexual depictions and lots of potty language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s like the first time all over again

For the Prompts in Panem farewell tour Day 4: Lust (or in this case ‘smut with very little substance’). Everlark find each other again in the early days of new parenthood. Canon compliant. From the "You'll be in my Heart" universe  

Rated M for fairly graphic sexual depictions and language.

\---

The light of the approaching dawn is just starting to filter through the open window as I stir awake. I’ve operated on baker’s hours most of my life and the alarm clock on the bedside table is more for show than anything else. I double check that it’s off anyway, Katniss was up with Willow several times overnight, the last only a couple of hours ago, so I don’t want to risk waking her.

Stretching languidly, I roll towards the woman beside me, the love of my life, my wife. She’s sleeping on her back, arms flung over her head in surrender to the utter exhaustion that these first few weeks of motherhood have brought. The thin streaks of early morning light fall across her face like a lover’s caress, illuminating her high cheekbones and straight nose, skimming across her lush black lashes before pooling on that plump lower lip, fluttering slightly with each exhale.

My stomach quivers looking at that lip, thinking of how sweet she tastes when I kiss her breathless, how silky and yet firm it feels stroking my cock as I thrust into her hot mouth.

We haven’t made love in three months. Three. Long. Months. The last few weeks of her pregnancy were plagued with contractions and discomfort, and the birth was hard. And while the midwife cleared her weeks ago to resume sexual relations if she wished, she’s given me no sign that she wishes anything more than to sleep longer than a couple hours at a time. Not that I blame her. Willow nurses every three hours, around the clock, and while I help as much as I can, the lion’s share of work falls to Katniss.

God do I miss her though.

My eyes follow the path of the sunbeams lower, over her chin, down the elegant column of her throat to her collarbone where swirling scars dance over her skin, telling the story of her resilience, of our shared survival in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds.

And then my eyes skim lower still and I can’t help the groan that slides unbidden from my throat. The nightgown she wears is old and threadbare, with buttons up the front for easy nursing, and in her exhaustion she’s failed to re-button them. One perfect breast peeks out at me, tipped with a turgid nipple the colour of red wine. My cock twitches hard against my pajama pants.

I’ve always loved her breasts.

I remember clearly when I first noticed them. It was the summer we were both 14, not long after our third reaping. She’d come to the bakery early that morning to bring my father blackberries from the woods, I was watching them trade from one of the prep stations, pretending to be engrossed in my work, but really my eyes kept flitting over to Katniss. She was far healthier than she had been two years before, her face rounder, her eyes brighter, hair in a glossy braid tossed casually over one shoulder. The shirt she was wearing, an old one stained and patched, was too small for her and the buttons strained to close completely over the new mounds which seemed to have emerged overnight. When she reached across to show my father something I could see the slight swell of olive skin taunting me from where one of those overworked buttons had slipped from its confines.

That visual was the starting point of so many of my adolescent masturbatory fantasies. But right now it’s the much fuller breasts of my sleeping wife that I’m ogling like some kind of horny teenager. I’m already hard, those sweet breasts are so tempting and I’m so aroused I can’t think straight.

I leer at those perfect breasts, round and firm, and think about how much I want to touch them, to kiss them, to suckle them until she writhes and cries out my name. Before I’m even fully aware of what I’m doing I’ve slipped my hand into my pants, and am stroking my cock firmly while my eyes rove over her body.

A tremulous moan slips from me before I can quell it and I press my lips firmly together. Katniss doesn’t stir.

Lust takes away any last shred of decorum. I’ve done this before, what seems like a lifetime ago, and I know she’s a sound sleeper.

The lewdness of touching myself while she sleeps mere inches away, the danger of potentially being caught, all of it combines to make every sensation so much more intense. I stroke myself slowly, knowing just how close I am to blowing my load.

I shimmy my pants down over my hips, trying not to rock the bed and disturb Katniss. My other hand slides lower to cup my aching balls and they tighten reflexively. I’m so pent up. I drag my hand up my shaft and rub my thumb through the precum pooling at the tip of my twitching cock, shuddering as I do. My eyes drift closed of their own volition as I stroke myself steadily, and my imagination fills in the optical void. My Katniss arching beneath me, those luscious breasts bouncing as I slam into her tight pussy over and over. Moaning my name as she looks at me with luminous silver eyes lidded and lust filled.

I’m right on the edge when I feel the bed shift beside me and I freeze, heart pounding and cock twitching, holding my breath. I’m afraid to open my eyes so I hold still, willing her to have just rolled in her sleep

Hot breath skates across my ear, making me jump. Her voice, husky with sleep, purrs in my ear, “Don’t stop, Peeta.” Then her teeth close over my earlobe and I buck up into my fist.

“Oh fuck, Katniss,” I whimper, my hand moving faster as her hot mouth slides down my throat and her hand winds in my hair. I turn my head to kiss her desperately. Her nipple drags across my arm and that’s it. “I’m gonna come,” I whisper into her mouth just before I blow my load in hot spurts over my stomach and chest. My head falls back and I moan her name with abandon as my limbs go slack. Katniss still has her hand buried in my hair, her tongue laving my throat as she murmurs incoherently against my skin. For several long moments I lay still, basking in the pleasure of my release.

My bliss is short lived as guilt and embarrassment creep in and I can feel my face flushing. I pry my eyes open to look at her; she’s leaning against my chest, eyes heavy and a drowsy half smile on her lovely face. “Good morning,” she murmurs.

“I’m sorry,” I blurt, and her brows furrow.

“No, no, Love, don’t be sorry, that was hot.” She smirks at me, and her hooded eyes and flushed cheeks have me twitching in spite of having just finished.

“I couldn’t help myself, you were lying there all sexy with your tits peeking out at me. I’m only human,” I tease, trying to push back the lingering embarrassment. Something flares in her quicksilver eyes, lust, but tempered with insecurity.

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me anymore.” She says it so quietly I’m not certain she even meant for me to hear it.

I moan, and with an old wrestling move have her hands pinned over her head and her body underneath me in one fluid motion. She squeaks in surprise, but not dissent. “Don’t you know, Katniss, the effect you have on me?” I thrust against her, half-hard already and stiffening more as she wiggles beneath me, only her panties and thin nightgown between my cock and the heat I can already feel emanating from her centre.

“Don’t you know how sexy you are? How much you turn me on?” I lick a line up her sternum, those luscious tits practically cupping my cheeks as I do. “Fuck,” I mumble into the soft skin of her throat, “I want you all the time, Katniss. I want you so much I can’t think straight.”

“Peeta!” she keens, wrapping those strong thighs around my hips and arching into me. Fuck, it’s been so long since she’s said my name like that. I want her so bad.

I resume kissing her breasts, and she stiffens, just a little. “Are they sore, love?” I question against her skin. She shakes her head, but I can sense her discomfort, so I stick to just kissing and licking and she relaxes again. Her skin is hot and just a little sweet.

“Peeta, please,” she begs breathlessly. “I need you.” I lean back on my knees. I could just push aside her panties and plunge into her, like I’m dying to do, but I don’t want our first time after so long to be a quickie. I want to take my time with her, I want her to feel how badly I’ve missed her.

Kicking my own pants off the end of the bed, I run my hands up her toned legs, tickling the inside of her thighs and just barely brushing my fingertips over her cotton covered centre. She’s already so wet for me. Her hands start to pull at her panties but I push her wrists aside. I want her completely bare for me. I need to feel her skin against mine.

When I start to slide her nightgown up her arms wrap protectively around her midsection, and I pause. “Katniss?” I question. She turns her head to the side and mumbles, the only word I catch is ‘ugly’, and my heart hurts. It’s so unlike her to be insecure about her body, we are both scarred and damaged and yet still she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.

“Katniss,” I say firmly and then wait until she makes eye contact with me. I lift her arms away from her body and she doesn’t resist. I kiss the inside of each wrist, pausing to lick and suck the delicate skin there, then set her hands down on the bed beside her body and resume inching her gown upwards.

She’s lost most of the baby weight but the skin of her stomach is still a little loose, and there are new thin scars joining the older burn scars that wrap around her hip. Far from being ugly, she has a new softness that is so sexy, and knowing the new lines come from carrying our child makes my heart swell. “You. Are. Magnificent.” I punctuate each word with a kiss to that soft skin, bathing my face in her warmth.

I lift back up and pull her gown completely off, leaving her lying under me in nothing more than white panties and a scowl. “You are,” I chastise her, and I pull her hand down to cup my cock, which is throbbing now, fully erect and begging for her. “Do you feel what you do to me?” Her expression softens and she squeezes my dick.

“It’s been so long,” she says softly, her voice filled with longing. “I thought maybe you didn’t see me that way anymore.”

“That couldn’t be further from the truth,” I tell her, teasing one stiff nipple, licking the peak then blowing across it as goosebumps erupt all over her. “I just didn’t want to be that guy who pressured his wife when she wasn’t ready.” I look up at her then and her eyes are soft with understanding.

“Peeta I have wanted to jump your bones practically from the moment she came out.” My jaw drops and she laughs, that sweet musical sound I love so much. “It’s true, I thought those six weeks would never end! Lately everything you do makes me want you. I don’t know if it’s the hormones or just that you’re incredibly hot…”

I don’t let her finish that thought, instead I kiss her, hard and demanding, thrusting my tongue into her mouth to explore the ridges there, then sucking that plump lip into my mouth. I kiss her until I’m lightheaded from lack of oxygen, then I rear back and tear off her panties, forcing her thighs apart and lowering my face to her centre.

Her pussy glistens in the low light, slick with her juices and swollen with her desire. It’s just as erotic and exotic to me now as it was the first time I saw her naked, when we were 18 year olds, skittish as new colts, and still learning how to be together for real.

I carefully spread her lower lips with my fingers and inhale her sweet musky scent. My mouth is watering, I haven’t tasted her in so very long. Then I dive in, licking her from entrance to clit in one long, delicious stroke, teasing her opening with my tongue until she’s writhing and begging. Only then do I turn my attention to her clit, swollen and peeking out at me. When I suck the little bud she wails, pulling a pillow over her face to muffle her pleasure.

I alternate between nibbling her clit with the lightest pressure of my teeth and lapping at her arousal as it pours from her, and within minutes she’s bucking against my face and pulling my hair. I thrust two fingers in her, hard, and she comes with a muffled shout, her walls squeezing my fingers rhythmically. I keep licking her gently, prolonging her orgasm, until I feel her relax, her limbs limp as noodles.

I climb up her body and peek under the pillow. Her eyes are closed and her expression is one of complete contentment. Fuck she’s gorgeous. I kiss her tenderly and she licks my lips, enjoying the tang of her arousal.

When she opens her eyes she looks at me with such love and serenity, stroking my cheek tenderly. But instead of the gentle, loving words I’m expecting she instead says “Fuck me now, Peeta.”

This woman will be the death of me.

I know she had a contraceptive shot at her six week exam, but still I hesitate a little. I’m afraid of hurting her.

She has no such hesitation, taking me confidently in hand and guiding me into her waiting heat.

I don’t know what I was expecting. I guess I thought she’d feel different around my cock after everything she’s been through, but she’s just as tight as she was before, her pussy gripping me like a vise. It’s the best fucking feeling in the world. "You feel so good,“ she moans, echoing my thoughts and I grunt in agreement.

I move slowly to start but she’s not having any of that. “Harder, Peeta, please,” she begs breathlessly and I lose all restraint, ramming into her hard.

Her moans spur me on as I set a punishing pace, gripping her hips tightly as I slam into her over and over. Those gorgeous breasts bounce with every thrust, so much better than my fantasies. My balls tighten and I know I’m already close again, so I slow my pace, leaning back on my knees and sliding my hand between us to rub her clit furiously. I watch myself disappearing into her, in and out, her juices coating my shaft. Nothing is hotter than watching my dick pump into her. She starts to chant my name as I repeatedly hit that spot inside that makes her come undone.

At the first wave of her orgasm I come hard. Even though it’s the second time in less than an hour it’s incredible with her pussy fluttering around me as I ride out my own orgasm.

I collapse, exhausted, and roll onto my side, gathering her into my arms as I do. I press wet kisses of gratitude into her hair as I pant. After a long time curled around each other she whispers, “I missed this so much.”

“Me too,” I confess. “I love you Katniss.” I can feel her smile against my collarbone as her breathing evens out. And though I should have left for the bakery 30 minutes ago I sink back into sleep, sticky and sated and happier than I ever thought possible.


End file.
